


Being Good

by ceinno



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Implied Consent, Implied Relationships, Just Sex, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceinno/pseuds/ceinno
Summary: He could give up being good, if it meant the Witcher wouldn't leave Jaskier's side.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 115





	Being Good

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my "main" under the same user handle, but wasn't received as well (aka no notes D:) so posting it here.

Jaskier shivered as callused hands gripped his bare waist. Pulling him closer, claiming and exploring the smooth, pale stretch of his naval. They slid down and searched further. Admiring with every touch. His fingers tightened in the sheets beneath him, a moan escaping Jaskier when those hands parted his legs. 

"Lark..." Geralt murmured, that darling low voice husking out against Jaskier's inner thigh. 

The faint scruff along his jaw had his shivers turning into shakes.

"Jaskier..." That voice spoke up again, deeper and thrumming in that gorgeous throat. 

Jaskier wanted to plant his lips there, painting it was his tongue and swallowing along the firm arch of it. How his body ached to do it. With hips that arched closer to Geralt, he let out a whine when the man atop him pinned his legs against the bed.

"Geralt- _please_ ," he begged his Witcher.

Huffing, Jaskier watched as Geralt's tongue pressed flat against his thigh and did just what he had wished to do moments ago. It had him squirming in his spot. His cock flushed against his stomach, aching. 

"I wanted an answer, little lark."

"I'm sorry- truly! But please Geralt-"

"- **are you gonna be good from now on**? Answer me when I talk to you?"

Geralt was growling- growling of all things. Warmth flooded throughout his body, and Jaskier could feel his want seeping into his bones.

" _Yes_. _Yes, love._ "

Oh he was whimpering, aching so deliciously. Geralt had spread his legs further and kept them there, unable to rock against him or arch for any sense of friction. And while his hands might've been free, he knew better than to touch himself with Geralt's teeth do close to his prick and thighs.

But then his grip softened, and Jaskier's legs fell together, knees knocking and locking around Geralt's shoulders. The Witcher having pushed even closer as he tugged Jaskier's legs around his head. When he squeezed, Geralt only moved closer and stole the bard into his mouth.

" _A-ah_! _Oh-_ Geralt _!"_

He hummed around his length, swallowing Jaskier even deeper. When he tugged at those blessed locks that were starting to fall into Geralt's beautiful golden eyes, Jaskier felt his heart racing out if his chest, racing through his blood and beating so desperately in his cock, he was sure Geralt would be able to feel it. Feel how close he was to stealing his heart from him. 

Then those gorgeous hands that had explored every inch of him were back. Clasped onto his thighs, Geralt began rocking Jaskier in and out of his mouth, his body like a plaything to his strength. It had him crying out softly for Geralt to go faster. So he did. 

"Please! Love- I'm, oh Gods, love I'm going to cum," The bard sobbed.

That cursed or blessed mouth around him slipped for and began spreading along his thighs. Whispers formed on those lips and breathed into his skin.

"Cum, my lark. Sing for me... You've been so good."

How Jaskier fell apart like that, Geralt smothered between his thighs, and his cock twitching as he spent himself all over the Witcher's face with a final cry. He panted and held tightly to him as if Geralt would leave Jaskier there. Even his thighs were aching, squeezed tighter so Geralt couldn't move. 

"Jas," he groaned from where he was being held. 

"S-stay.... Oh fucks, please stay," the bard begged.

Geralt's hands squeezed at Jaskier, gentle yet firm as he began forcing his legs apart once more. When Jaskier began whining, he sighed and moved further up, his hips now pressed to Jaskier's so that Geralt's eyes could meet with his. 

"I'll stay. Just please let me breathe, damn it." 

Jaskier laughed, tears pricking at his eyes and his body heaving as he caught his breath. His legs were quick to wrap tightly around Geralt once more, but the older man simply huffed and let Jaskier bring him close.

As he hovered over him, staring down as those bright blue eyes, Jaskier felt himself shiver once more. 

"I'm sorry... I made a mess of your face, love."

"No shit," Geralt growled softly. 

Jaskier laughed again and wrapped an arm around that broad man's neck. "No, just my cum."

Geralt shoved him down then, the bard flopping onto the bed with breathless giggles escaping him. And even with his legs still tightly around him, Jaskier watched Geralt try and get away.

"Brat," his Witcher muttered, a faint, but forced scowl on that gorgeous face. 

Jaskier simply hummed. "Yours. Your brat and your good boy, love."

Geralt grabbed his legs and glared down at him, but Jaskier's heart was fluttering as fast as his chest heaved. He wasn't letting go. If he had to give up being good, so be it. He'd never let this Witcher leave him even if he tried. 

"Bastard," his Witcher said, fondness in those amber eyes. 

"Wolf," Jaskier grinned. Pressing up from his elbows, he reached for Geralt against and pulled him down, kissing the man breathless. "My Wolf."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning to notice I like my ships exchanging dirty humour after fucking lmfao


End file.
